


How Logan lost and found his soulmate

by PruePhantomhive



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Movie Spoilers, Mutants, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Traducción autorizada por Dorkangel] Logan nació en el año 1836. Peter nació en el año 1954. Un poco improbable que se conocieran, a pesar de lo que dijeran las inscripciones en sus pieles, ¿cierto? Pero en un mundo donde las primeras palabras que te dirá tu alma gemela aparecen en tu cuerpo, las cosas improbables parecen ocurrir todo el tiempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Logan lost and found his soulmate

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How Logan Lost And Found His Soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799743) by [Dorkangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkangel/pseuds/Dorkangel). 



> (Disclaimer)  
> Los personajes y escenarios de X-Men: Days of future past pertenecen a Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Matthew Vaughn, Gregory Goodman, Marvel Comics, 20th Century Fox y Marvel Entertainment; son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

Logan obtuvo sus palabras cuando tenía nueve años, siendo un poco más joven que la mayoría de las personas. Estaban escritas en su antebrazo izquierdo, con la pulcra y estilizada letra típica del periodo en que vivía y Logan las ocultó por un día entero. ¿Cómo se suponía que se lo diría a su padre?

Victor estaba sentado frente a la cama donde Logan estaba recostado, sonriendo como un lobo y afilando sus uñas como garras. Victor tenía trece años, había obtenido sus palabras hace tres años, entre los omóplatos, y ya estaba acostumbrado a ellas.

—Te mostraré las mías —Victor sonrió con picardía.

Logan se sobresaltó.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Estás todo perturbado por tus palabras. Yo te muestro las mías si tú me muestras las tuyas, ¿ok?

Logan dudó, luego levantó su manga mientras Victor sacaba su camisa por encima de su cabeza. La palabra de Victor era “Entschuldigung”, las de Logan, “Sea lo que sea, yo no lo robé”. Titubearon, a sabiendas de que no era corrector dejar que otra persona viera tus palabras así nada más, luego se rieron avergonzados y se sentaron de nuevo.

Un día después, la mutación de Logan se manifestó.

—

Al principio, Logan no podía entender porqué no sentía nada a través de su nexo. Después de que se dieran cuenta de que no podía morir, sin embargo, lo adivinó: su alma gemela aún no había nacido. Amó a un montón de personas a lo largo de su extensa vida.

Pero seguía esperando por el “no ladrón” que sus palabras le prometían.

—

El primer recuerdo de Peter es haber tenido dos años y ver aparecer una mancha oscura en su pierna. La frotó, pero no desapareció y empezó a llorar.

Su madre apareció, abrazándolo, y él le dijo que había algo escrito en su pierna; ella palideció.

Sus palabras habían aparecido cuando sólo tenía dos años de edad y eso significaba que su alma gemela era mayor que él, probablemente, por AL MENOS diez años.  

Siquiera eran pequeñas, se diría por el resto de su vida cuando la idea de sus palabras hiciera que se sintiera incómodo. Estaban pintadas con claridad en un anillo alrededor de su tobillo derecho y podían cubrirse con facilidad, pero su alma gemela era mucho mayor que él —podía sentirlo, en su corazón— y algunas veces también podía sentir _ira_ a través de su nexo, odio también y a veces el nexo se volvía tan débil que apenas podía respirar, aterrado por la idea de que su alma gemela muriera.

Su madre sólo había tenido sus palabras por un año antes de que se desvanecieran, sólo “gusto en conocerte” escrito en su estómago; pero su alma gemela había muerto. Era 1943 y ella era polaca, así que cualquier cosa podía haberle ocurrido a él. Ella nunca supo qué.

Su padre no había sido su alma gemela, así que no era una sorpresa que ellos nunca lo hubieran conocido. Él probablemente encontró a la persona a la que estaba destinado realmente y se marchó, Peter suponía.

Su hermana, Wanda, obtuvo sus palabras a los diez años, como la gente normal, y su otra hermana todavía era muy pequeña para tenerlas.

Pero el ardor de “No somos policías, Pietro” no desaparecía.

—

Logan había empezado a sentir su nexo en 1956, con una sacudida y la típica confusión y molestia infantil filtrándose a través de él. Su alma gemela debía haber obtenido sus palabras.

Estaba sentado en un bar en México, así que se apresuró a salir para recargarse en una pared, con los ojos cerrados, concentrándose en enviar toda la calma y amor que pudo a través del lazo.

Miles de millas al norte, Peter dejó de llorar.

—

En el futuro oscuro, Logan preguntó sobre el alma gemela de Raven. Tenía sentido pensar sobre él o ella porque Raven tenía, qué, ¿treinta y cinco años? En 1973, y un montón de personas conocieron a sus almas gemelas luego de esa edad, pero Erik sacudió la cabeza con gravedad.

—Su nombre era Azazel y murió en 1969. Sólo estuvieron juntos siete años. Esa fue una de las razones por las que ella quería a Trask muerto con tanta desesperación: hizo experimentos con Azazel, lo mató.

(Las palabras de Raven sólo había sido una antes de que su alma gemela muriera y desapareciera. “Corre”, escrito con un garabato que ponía la piel de gallina, en el reverso de su muñeca izquierda. Cuando conoció al hombre mutante parecido a un demonio, había estado segura de que se trataba de él, pero había estado muy asustada de lo que los otros pudieran decir, luego de que Azazel matara a un montón de agentes de la CIA y ayudara a matar a Darwin y a llevarse lejos a Angel. No había sido capaz de decirle nada en aquel entonces, de la misma manera, él no escuchó sus palabras hasta después de teletransportarlos y ella atrapó su muñeca desesperadamente entre sus dedos y preguntó:

—Espera, tú eres Azazel, ¿cierto?

Ella le tenía miedo, en ese momento, pero pronto su angustia fue sustituida con alivio cuando él la atrapó en un cálido, apretado y fuerte abrazo. No intentó besarla o algo más y ella se sintió segura, tan bien que lo abrazó de vuelta.

—Estaba tan confundido —le susurró él, su acento obvio contra su oído—. Están en mi trasero y cuando era niño, no hablaba inglés.

Ella se echó a reír).

Charles y Erik parecían fáciles de explicar a simple vista, al principio. Se encontraron cuando todavía eran bastante jóvenes y no había error en que sus palabras —“Calma tu mente” y “¡Suéltame!”—coincidían. Pero Charles, sirviéndose un whiskey —que era mejor que el suero, por mucho—, le había explicado que no era tan simple.

—Erik es cuatro años mayor que yo. Obtuve mis palabras cuando tenía sólo ocho años, un par de semanas antes de conocer a Raven, y súbitamente sentí un horrible terror, luego dolor e ira, tan fuertes que perdí el conocimiento.

—¿En los campos? —preguntó Logan con suavidad.

Charles asintió.

—Vio a su madre siendo asesinada delante de él. Después de eso, seguí sintiendo miedo y dolor, por años y años. Pocos años antes del fin de la guerra, todo eso se esfumó; se casó con una mujer y fue feliz, entonces, su familia murió de nuevo y aquello volvió.

Bajó su vaso, dando un golpe.

—Luego, me disparó y abandonó. Me duele. Le duele a él también, pero... —Charles suspiró—. No sé, el destino puede ser cruel, amigo mío.

—

—Conozco a un chico —dijo, asintiendo—. Puede colarse donde sea. En este momento debe ser un hombre joven, creciendo a las afueras de DC.

Logan conoció a Peter en el 2018 y habían estado ocupados combatiendo centinelas para intercambiar palabras. El cabello del mutante había estado corto, con dos pequeños mechones, como flecos, en la parte superior de su cabeza y, a pesar de que ambos conocían al Profesor X, nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de charlar en realidad. Peter, ignorante de la inmortalidad de Logan, vio a un centinela acercándose a él, así que se apresuró a tomarlo y correr a un lugar a salvo.

Llegaron a un suburbio abandonado de Alexandria, un par de millas lejos de Washington DC, y Pietro colapsó, exhausto, riendo sin felicidad.

—Dios —jadeó—. Vivía en éste lugar cuando era un niño. No me había dado cuenta de que corría en ésta dirección. Es un desastre, ¿no?

Logan, dividido entre náuseas, resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Gracias por rescatarme, hombre.

—No hay problema. Todos estamos en el mismo bote, ¿verdad? Mi nombre es Pietro Maximoff. Quicksilver.

—Logan. Wolverine. Hey, ¿no eres el hijo de Mag…?

—Sí, el hijo del viejo Magneto. Es algo muy jodido, no te lo recomendaría. ¿Puedes volver solo a cualquiera que sea el lugar a donde necesites ir?

Logan asintió y Pietro se puso de pie.

—Bien, entonces tengo cosas que hacer, ¡te veo luego! —y con eso desapareció en una mancha plateada.

No es de extrañar que no se percataran de que eran almas gemelas.

Logan no se sorprendió cuando, un año después, su vínculo se rompió de repente y cayó de rodillas al sentir el dolor de la muerte de su alma gemela.

Pero ahora tenían otra oportunidad.

—

Peter estaba jugando ping-pong consigo mismo cuando ellos bajaron a su sótano y apenas les lanzó una mirada. Había sido arrestado cinco veces esa semana y ésta todavía no se había terminado.

—Sea lo que sea —dijo distraídamente—, yo no lo robé.

Logan, que fue el último en bajar las escaleras, se congeló. ¿Éste chico, a quien apenas podía ver, con su cabello plateado y chaqueta de béisbol, era su…?

Tragó saliva y se obligó a hablar, asfixiándose ligeramente. Tenía que decir algo amistoso, no amenazante.

—No somos policías, Pietro.

El chico dejó de moverse súbitamente, deteniéndose a la mitad de un paso, y observó a Logan, sorprendido.

¡¿Éste chico era suyo?!

Logan se apresuró a colocar un dedo contra sus labios y Peter avanzó, vacilante, hacía el sillón.

—Wow. Nombre propio. La mayoría de las personas sólo me llaman Peter, hombre. ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Es una larga historia —respondió Logan, aún observando a Peter, intentando memorizar el pecho ancho, las uñas mordidas compulsivamente y el cabello largo, todo sobre él. Podía sentir a Peter haciendo lo mismo y, descaradamente pensó que era bueno que Charles no tuviera sus poderes de telepatía.

—Bueno, si no son policías, ¿qué es lo que quieren? —su voz súbitamente venía de un tele-pong y Logan sintió que, tal vez, el chico estaba intentando impresionarlo.

—Necesitamos colarnos a una prisión de máxima seguridad —dijo Charles lentamente— y sacar a alguien.

—¿Fuga de prisión? —Peter no detuvo su juego—. Eso es ilegal, ¿sabían?

Observaron los alrededores del sótano, que estaba lleno de cajas de televisiones, microondas, DingDongs y cajas de twinkies y Charles enarcó una ceja dirigida a Logan.

—Uhm… sólo si te atrapan.

—Sí, ok —el chico envía una rápida y cargada mirada en dirección de Logan—, ¿pero qué gano yo?

Había sarcasmo y esperanza corriendo tan fuertemente por su nexo, que Logan sonrió. Charles sólo suspiró, exasperado.

—Tú, niño cleptómano, podrás entrar al Pentágono.

Los ojos de Peter se abrieron de una manera casi cómica y giró en el taburete para encarar a Charles. Desafortunadamente, mientras lo hacía, su mano rozó la de Logan y, por una fracción de segundo, había arrepentimiento y una disculpa reflejada en sus ojos, entonces, se movió a súper velocidad y sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Logan y sus labios se movieron al mismo tiempo.

—Aww, hombre —suspiró Peter, aún sujetándose de su alma gemela—. Estaba planeando ser cool. Dijiste que guardara silencio sobre esto, tío, y lo intenté, pero tengo, no sé, la menor cantidad de autocontrol de todas las personas en el planeta y… —Logan sonrió y lo besó de nuevo y Peter se relajó en sus brazos, quieto por una vez.

Charles murmuró una palabrota en el trasfondo de la escena.

—Logan, carajo. Por favor, dime que no hicimos todo esto sólo por tu alma gemela.

Hank, a su lado, parpadeó e intentó inútilmente levantar su quijada del suelo.

—Cállate —murmuró Logan—, he esperado ciento treinta y siete años para esto.

Peter jaló aire, nervioso.

—Tengo diecinueve años. ¿Qué es? ¿Una diferencia de edad de ciento dieciocho años?

—¿A quién le importa? Por fin te encontré.

Hank por fin se las arregló para recomponerse y observó a un poco sorprendido Charles buscando alivio.

—¿Ustedes dos están enlazados?

En vez de responder, Logan besó la mejilla de Peter —eso lo hizo estremecer, notó Wolverine con asombro, _recordaré eso para usarlo después_ — y enrolló su manga para mostrar sus palabras.

Peter las trazó, mordiendo su labio inferior para reprimir una sonrisa, y luego se movió tan rápido que su gesto de quitarse el zapato y calcetín fue completamente invisible antes de que levantar su pierna de una manera completamente poco atlética en el aire, intentando mostrarle sus palabras a Logan también; se ruborizó un poco cuando Logan rió con ganas.

—Eres ridículo, niño.

—Y tú eres todo un romántico —Peter entrelazó sus manos y volvió a mirar a Charles y Hank, con los ojos oscuros irradiando alegría—. Entonces, chicos, ¿estaban diciendo algo sobre el Pentágono…?   


End file.
